The Bruise
by Chunk127
Summary: Xander becomes enraged when hears about a bruise on Anya.


Anya was working in the magic box getting the place up to code after another demon attack. If Giles wasn't half owner she'd throw the scoobys out as soon as he left. Ah who is she kidding she's not mad at them she's mad at Clark. Something he let out of the Phantom Zone is something he deemed that he has to stop because its killing meteor freaks. If you ask Anya it's a win, win situation because then Clark doesn't have to fight that thing and risk horribly dying while the phantom stops the meteor freaks that might kill him too. She looks at the door open and smiles seeing potential money but frowns when she sees its just Willow and Tara, goodbye money.

Anya sees the two come in. "Hey moochers, what can I do for you today?"

Willow sighed at least she can take comfort that Anya's back to normal after the not wedding. "I need a book off the top shelf it's purely research."

Anya looked at the title and sighed as she stood on the ladder, reaching for the book. Willow looked at her and saw a little finger shaped bruise at the bottom of her dress that she wouldn't have seen if Anya wasn't stretched out. Anya came down with the book.

"Here you go" Anya gave her the book hoping the witch can figure out what 'from beneath you it devours' means.

Willow looked at the book. "Oh this is fine and dandy, but I need volume two too" She had an innocent chuckle. "Two too"

"You could have said that before." Anya complained now that she's back down. She moved the ladder to the right and climbed the ladder again.

Willow waited until she was outstretched and made her move. She hopped over the counter and lifted up Anya's dress to the former demon's surprise giving her a view of a complete finger shaped bruise on her thigh and likely under her red panties as Anya slaps her hand aside and jumps down.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked somewhat embarrassed. "I mean don't get me wrong, of course I appreciate that you like me in an orgasm way but I like boys, preferably muscularly boys, that are Vikings in the sack."

"Sorry about that." Willow apologized while trying to get the visual out of her mind.

"Well you should be your girlfriend is right there." Anya pointed out.

Willow just wrapped her arms around Tara. "Yes, your right, she's mine and we should go."

* * *

Dawn was watching TV in the living room looking for something to watch she's still waiting for something apocalyptic big since it didn't happen in spring like it usually does. She hears the door open and sees Willow and Tara arguing.

"I saw what I saw Tara." Willow replied

"Well I didn't." Tara answered, "Anya moved her hand too fast for her to see anything." That's her story and she's sticking to it.

Dawn got to her feet wanting to break the two up before serious words were thrown at each other. "Whoa, come on you two, please don't fight."

Tara looked at Dawn and smiled. "Oh sweetie, we're not fighting about us."

"Oh, then what were you fighting about?" Dawn asked.

Willow looked around the house. "Is Xander here?"

"No" Dawn answered.

Willow had a simple nod this would make things easier. "Where's your sister?"

"In the kitchen, something freaked her out because she's teaching me vampire hunting 101 tonight." Dawn replied.

Willow nodded. "I'll go talk to her."

Tara followed Willow into the kitchen and talked first. "Hey Buffy are you OK? Dawn says you're acting weird."

Buffy holds up the local news section of her newspaper. "Oh, I'm… just… dandy."

Willow read the paper as her eyes lit up Sunnydale High reopening in the fall. "Oh, goddess"

* * *

Anya watched as Clark came into the magic box bloody and battered. "Oh my god"

Clark smiled seeing her so concerned. But limped over to her. When Kryptonians make a living weapon they really don't mess around. "Relax compared to the other guy… I got off easy."

Anya walked to the door and flipped the sign to closed. "Get in the back"

"Anya I'm fine." Clark insisted.

"Oh really you're bleeding is that from rock or magic?" Anya asked.

Clark looked away. "Umm, fists actually."

"Fists" Anya asked. What was powerful enough to bust Clark open? "You mean that thing you fought today was strong enough to hurt you."

"Yes" Before Clark could finish Anya was shoving him into the back.

Clark looked at her as she took off his jacket. Anya looked at him. "OK, take off your shirt."

"Anya I'm not hurting, I feel fine." Clark insisted.

Anya pushed him into the weapons room. "Clark you could have internal injuries and say you're fine, then next thing you know you fall over dead, and I go into mad rants about fruit punch, and how you can never have fruit punch. So please just take the shirt off."

Clark could see how frightened she was and took the shirt off him.

Anya looked at him and saw some bruises but nothing major and they were already healing. "OK, so you'll be fine. I had the right to freak out."

Clark smiled it was touching that she was so concerned about him. "I'm fine, I got off a lot easier then the other guy. He fell on his own weapon and died."

Anya was in disbelief running her fingers over his skin making sure nothing was broken. "Clark Kent, you are the only person I know that would regret killing a killing machine, didn't you say he was specifically designed for combat."

"So I kill him first? What makes me different from him?"

Anya looked at him. "The same thing I felt when I saw brain dead Xander. Remorse, regret for what you've done. That's what makes you different from a living weapon or a demon. So are you OK."

Clark nodded actually happy about something today. "Yeah, this beating was actually a good thing. It showed me that I'm not going to last forever. Eventually my body will start breaking down."

Anya looked at him and turned away. Clark looked at her and could tell he just did something wrong. "Did I say something?"

"No just keep gloating about your long life. 20 year old Clark Kent with old and gray Anya."

Clark frowned realizing he shouldn't have said that, He grabs her by the arm and turns her around. "I'm not gloating, I hate that I'm going to live this long."

Anya looked at him. "Yeah and I won't anymore. Will you ever look back at that and regret it? What we did?"

Clark shakes his head no. "We saved the world and all our friends I will always hate and regret what we might have given up but… I will always be grateful to you for doing it."

"Even though I'm going to die now" Anya asked.

Clark pulls her back to him. "It's not going to be today or anytime soon I'm enjoying the time with the people I have now and we are going to have a long wonderful life together."

Anya smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Can we have sex now? I know I'm going to die one day, but one day maybe all this smooshing will lead the way to me being with spawn, and the chance to create life with you. Not today but in the future… I want that."

Anya kissed him slow at first but Clark doesn't waste anytime deepening it. Anya smiles when Clark lifts her off her feet and she's all too happy to wrap her legs around his waist. Anya saw Clark likely pulling them out of the store room and likely back to her apartment? "No" She got out through a moan as Clark's kisses trail down her neck as she nibbles on his ear and let out a quiet whisper. "Over there"

Clark put her down where she told him as her hand roamed his back as Clark slid Anya' dress up causing her recoil for a second when he accidentally touched her bruise. "I'm sorry."

Anya grabbed him before he could run off. "Clark, you didn't hurt me intentionally, and I didn't care even or notice when I got it, so stop apologizing and kiss me already!"

Clark smiled and happily did as told.

* * *

Buffy listened to Willow as she told her about what happened when they went to see Anya and she doesn't know if it's a slayer situation or just a jerk boyfriend situation. Either way though she's likely needed.

"Are you sure about this Will?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded beyond a shadow of a doubt. "I'm telling you Anya had this big old bruise on her thigh, it was like someone spanked her really hard but missed the mark."

Buffy focused on Tara. "OK did you see this bruise?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah I saw it a little bit."

Buffy looked at her. "What can you tell me about her new boyfriend?"

Tara thought about it and she has nothing. "Um, his name is Clark…" Tara looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, it's just that Anya threw me and Spike out before we could really ask a lot of questions. And it ended with Spike giving me a piggy back ride so that I can protect him from the sun so he wouldn't burn."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I don't get it, I mean Spike was bad enough, but she was the mystical vengeance of scorned woman, she doesn't strike me as the type of gal that would go from undead to abuser. I mean that bruise could have come from anywhere."

Buffy swallowed a breath seeing a look of anger in a certain boy's eye. Xander must have come in at some point. "It could have come from any vampire it's a part of patrolling."

"I came in at his name is Clark." Xander said cutting her off. "So how bad a bruise?"

Buffy groaned, Xander sure does seem protective of her now that it's over. "Xander, we're here if she needs us."

Xander turned to Willow. "How big?"

Willow held her arms at her waist and looked down. "Tiny, barely noticeable."

At that Xander left and one by one the Scoobies exited the house after him.

* * *

Buffy entered the Magic shop quietly followed by the others. "What are we doing here Xander?"

"I just want to talk to her." Xander said as they heard a crash from the weapons room.

Buffy went back to the training room and was utterly grossed out at what she saw, she's never going to be able to unsee that.

"Buffy!"

"Anya! I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"GET OUT!"

Buffy quickly closed the door, that pommel horse is for all extensive purposes dead to her.

"Buff, what did you see in there?" Xander asked.

Buffy was thinking back to the guy bad Buffy focus. "Oh, uh, they'll be out in a few minutes."

"What are they doing in there?" Willow asked.

"Playing Checkers" Dawn answered as Tara just rolled her eyes, she'll never live that down.

Xander just knuckled up his fist and waited.

* * *

Clark came out with Anya, nothing like the view of an angry mob. Though it is nice to see Hope alive and well in this world.

Anya looked at the group OK this better be one hell of an apocalypse. "What are you guys doing here?"

Xander quickly punched Clark before he could react and go with the fist. Anya smiled hearing him whelp in pain since Clark did very little to make sure Xander wouldn't hurt himself punching him. Xander pointed at Clark. "He hit you."

Anya turned to Willow, it quickly clicked to her what happened. Willow wasn't attracted to her, Xander just sent his friends to spy on her. "What gave you the right?"

Willow looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I saw, and I just reacted. I was concerned about whether or not you were OK."

Anya rolled her eyes. "If I wanted you to know I would have told you." Anya lifted up her skirt might as well give everyone a clear view. "This is nothing, and none of your business anymore."

Dawn looked at the bruise on her leg it was already starting to heal up so she got it a while ago. "What happened did he spank you too hard?"

"Dawn!" Buffy shrieked but turned to Anya. "Is that what happened?" Because honestly it wouldn't surprise her considering she dated a troll once.

Anya rolled her eyes not believing this. "No, that's not what happened. It was just a complete accident, and I swear this is not some abusive lifetime movie of the week cover where I say the door beat me up."

Xander looked at Clark ready to swing. He wound up but Clark easily caught his hand and gently pushed him back. "So what actually happened?"

Anya looked at Xander well if he wants to know she has no problem telling. "We were having sex and at the orgasm moment Clark squeezed too hard because he thought I was still in a vengeance demon body. And it good hurt more then bad hurt."

Buffy rolled her eyes as everyone's face except Anya's turned red. See that's a story Buffy would believe one hundred percent. "Wait, go back to the part where you're a vengeance demon again."

"Was a demon, for about a week until Clark smashed my power center." Anya answered.

Xander looked at her confused. "What… when did you go all vengeancey again?"

"Guess" Anya answered coldly.

Xander rolled his eyes and looked at the apparent new couple. "Well good thing it didn't take you too long to move on after me huh."

Anya wasted no time and slapped him the face as hard as she could as the loud sound went through the room. Xander felt his face and looked at the woman and replied. "Ow" Before seeing tears roll down her eyes."Ahn"

"You bastard, you selfish bastard" Anya said in almost a whisper before turning away.

Anya ran into the back room in tears Xander went to follow her but Clark moved in a blur and hoisted Xander up by his throat and held him there. Clark looked at him, it would be so damn easy right now to make sure he doesn't hurt her again. "You have no idea what she gave up for you and your friends."

Buffy ran up and hit Clark's ribs and felt something break… in her own hand. Buffy went to cradling her hand. "OK that hurt."

Clark dropped Xander down at Dawn and Tara's pleading eyes as Xander gasped for breath. "If this is Xander keep him away from Anya, he's hurt her enough for one lifetime."

Buffy was rubbing her knuckles what the hell is he made of? Punching Glory was easier then that. What is he? Whatever he is, its stronger then a slayer. She could only watch as Clark went to the back with Anya.

"I wonder what she gave up." Willow asked seeing the new couple leave. She looked at Xander and she sensed all the hatred and aggression coming from Clark at that moment. She's kind of amazed at his control in not killing him. "Whatever it was she clearly wasn't the only one upset."

"I'll go find out." Dawn offered to the confused looks of the others. "The guy seemed to like me for some reason. He smiled at me."

* * *

Dawn walked into that room and saw Anya snuggled up with Clark crying her eyes out.

"It's just not fair. It's stupid." Anya got out through tears. "We gave up everything to bring them back and all they did was spat in our faces."

Clark just let her cry. "Anya, they showed up because they were concerned about you. And for what it's worth I think Buffy broke her hand hitting me."

"It's just not fair." Anya said weakly crying into Clark's shirt. It hurt hearing Xander think she thought so little of her time with him. Especially, with what she might have sacrificed to bring them all back. "You think I would have started showing by now?" Anya asked.

Clark frowned not really wanting to think about it. "No, you would still be too early along."

Anya looked up at him. "Clark, did you hear our baby's heartbeat?"

Clark frowned he honestly is hoping Lionel was lying about that he never checked, he wouldn't have had the strength to crush the necklace if he did. "Honestly I think the baby would have been too young Anya, even if Lionel was even telling the truth."

"It's not fair" Anya repeated.

Clark hugged her with a tear running down his eye at what he might have given up. "I know, but we save the world, and we save our friends, it's who we are. And usually we have to go through things like this."

* * *

Dawn leaves letting the two have their moment. Dear god they gave up a baby to save them from the sounds of it. She comes back out and sits at the table with the others. "OK… we're pricks."

Buffy was taken back by that. she wants to show Dawn the world, not the finer points of swearing. "Dawn!"

Willow and Xander's eyes lit up and Willow asked. "How are we pricks for sticking our necks out for a friend?"

"Said friend didn't need us to stick our necks out where they weren't wanted, and apparently said friend and boyfriend gave up their baby to save our lives, and the world."

Xander just stared open mouth. "Sweet Moses how long have those two been going at it."

Anya rolled her eyes as she came out to hear that realizing they heard them in the backroom. "OK, who the hell told?"

Dawn put her hand up weakly and started. "I didn't mean to Anya… I just kind of wanted to apologize, and I heard you."

Anya nodded. "Dawn you did nothing wrong."

Xander stared at Clark. "How long have you two been bed buddies?"

"That's not your business anymore." Anya replied. "I moved on with a full grown man and not a scared little boy making jokes hoping the world doesn't see how scared he is of being his father despite the fact that he is nothing like him."

"Moved on it's been two weeks." Xander countered.

"Your time!" Anya corrected him shouting at him in anger. "In vengeance demon time it's been ten months."

"What the heck is vengeance demon time?" Willow asked.

Anya rolled her eyes and started to explain. "Clark made a wish that altered reality. We were in an alternate universe for ten months with nothing but each other as company."

"Ooh, was I a badass vampire?" Xander asked.

"No, you were a brain dead vegetable." Anya answered. "And you peed your pants when I visited you." She lied, at least as far as she knows as she turns to Buffy. "You were brain dead too. The only reason I think either of you were still alive was Giles was too heartbroken to pull the plug and kill you both."

Dawn frowned. "So was I in the world, or did the monks say screw it?"

Anya looked at her. "You were Faith's little sister and a slayer, you died while killing a super human hit woman that is a wanted woman in this world according to Clark."

"Eww" Dawn said grossed out. Faith kidnapped her and Joyce, even if it's fake, it's not a happy memory.

Willow kept her mouth shut she doesn't want to know what happened to her, or even worse what could have happened to Tara. In cases like this ignorance is truly bliss.

Buffy listened as Anya ran down the cage and her time in the other world. "So what took so long to destroy Anya's power center?"

"We had to get it back from Lionel." Anya answered getting more upset. "When I got it back he… he told me I was pregnant and that undoing the wish would undo the child… But everyone was gone and the whole world was in ruin… so we had to."

Buffy frowned she always had the silver lining that it was her that got sent to heaven and pulled out. She doesn't know what she'd do if it was Dawn. She was so relieved that she was able to take that jump for her to save her and save the world. Buffy just hugged Anya. "I'm so sorry I didn't…."

Anya broke the hug. "Yeah well, now you know."

Willow looked at Clark not believing what they gave up. "So you just… I can't think of..."

"Lionel Luthor lies easier then most people breathe. I don't know if there was a baby, I think he just wanted this... We'll always wonder what if? And that was his payback for destroying his world." Clark replied. He might have lost his world but he's starting to think Lionel truly won.

Buffy frowned feeling even more miserable. "Damn, I just Ahn if you need anything."

"I know." Anya insured her as she took a seat on Clark's lap wrapping his arms around her. "But I'm at a good place now."

Buffy smiled seeing how close she and Clark were. It wasn't as much of a move to make Xander jealous Anya isn't even looking at him. Buffy watches Xander as the carpenter just looks away with remorse seeing his girlfriend has truly moved on and he has had little time to readjust.

Xander went for the door and Anya sighed as she turned to Clark.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Clark wasted no time and let her go. He knows Anya loves him and Xander destroyed any chance he had with her. He looked at the girls and saw she left him alone with all of them, well this will be interesting.

* * *

Anya walked out and saw Xander kicking a can I guess its better then going after Clark with an axe like he did Spike. "Hey"

"Hey" Xander replied. "Where's your new boy toy?"

"Inside, I suspect he's getting grilled by the girls as we speak." Anya answered. "Also that's the last time you'll call him that."

"Right, god forbid I mock the jolly red giant." Xander answered.

Anya glared at him this was a mistake. "Look I'm sorry you acted like a child and were too scared to talk to me or anyone else about marrying me. But the fact is you left me, at the alter, I don't owe you anything."

"So you just hop on the next, best thing... again." Xander replied.

"It was nearly a year." Anya shouted. "You were for all extensive purposes dead. I grieved in the cage I moved on. I am sorry that a year in there was an hour out here I am. But you broke my heart, and I moved on. I hope you can find someone you can trust I really do. But it's not going to be me."

Xander looked at her and frowned dear god what has he done. "It's really over isn't it?"

Anya weakly nodded knowing that yes it's over and she plans it to be. "Yes, I loved you Xander, and I'd like to be friends. But I don't want to be that close to you anymore."

Xander looked away, Spike was bad but at least it was something he thought they could come back from one day but this was worse. But he broke her heart, even if it was unintentional damage done. "If Clark hurts you I'll kill him."

"Fair enough." Anya replied as she walked back to the shop with Xander and came in seeing Buffy holding Willow's weapon of choice as the former vengeance demon rolled her eyes and warned. "That won't work."

Buffy smiled holding the shovel. "I'll figure out a way to make it work."

Clark shakes his head. "Do you honestly think I'd ever cross the woman that earned her demonic nickname by being the sacred saint of scorned woman?"

Anya smiled seeing Clark's too scared to hurt her. "It also helps that I got vengeance on him before."

Clark rolled his eyes he should have known this one was coming. "Just can't help yourself huh?"

Anya shrugged. "It's funny."

Clark looked at her like she was insane. Anya knows revealing the wish will reveal his secret. "It's private."

Anya looked at him. "If you're dating me they're going to find out."

Buffy held up her taped up hand with a pout. "Believe me, we know you're not human."

Clark just shrugged in innocence, well, she's not wrong there and what does her parents feed her?

Anya smiled and gently kissed him. "So anyway a little bit before I met Cordelia I got sent to Kansas which believe me; not fun. I had to go undercover as Christine a poor girl with a broken arm." She looked to Clark. "I was sent to Clark's on again off again girlfriend at the time Lana Lang on account that he kept hurting her with his secrets which had resulted in her getting trampled by a horse."

Xander smiled now knowing this Clark's name as he turned to him. "Oh you poor bastard. What did she do you?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, poor Clark, I'm the one that got stuck with the self centered cheerleader for a month." She saw them all looking and turned to Clark. "Seriously what did you see in her?"

"Something that was never there." Clark replied. He wanted a normal life. But after saving the world twice and Raya's sacrifice he knows he's not meant to be human.

Anya nodded but continued. "Anyway after a month long wait Lana finally said 'I wish Clark Kent's secret would blow up in his face.' That was a challenging one."

Dawn turned to Clark now curious. "So… how did your secret blow up in your face?"

Clark looked at it he can laugh now because he got super hearing out of the ordeal. "I can shoot fire out of her eyes. Anya's magic made a certain rock that I loathe bounce the fire right back into my eyes blinding me therefore. Therefore part of my secret literally blew up in my face."

"I was always proud of that one." Anya finished.

Clark watcher as Xander he ran his finger's over Clark's eyes. Clark looked at it for a moment before grabbing his hand. "Knock it off your hand reeks like fruit rollups."

"I don't live well." Xander replied. "And you're not blind."

Clark rolled his eyes. "My eyes healed up. Thanks to an acetylene torch… it's a long story."

They all watched as the front door opened and a dozen robed men came in. Anya raised her eyes these aren't customers.

Buffy instantly got to her feet knowing what these are. She ran and punched one right in its face as they all pulled out knives. Clark instantly moved in a blur and shoved two more into the wall He watched one go to stab him and he put his hand up only for the blade to impale his hand like it was completely normal to do to him.

Buffy took the knife out of his hand and stabbed the bringer with it killing it. "What are you deficient?"

"That usually breaks the knife." Clark replied defending himself and cracking the wall with another bringer.

The other scoobies come out with weapons ready to fight as more bringers show up. Clark sees this and is ready to take it seriously now. He disappears in blur and Buffy barely has time to move aside from flying bringers as they smash into walls and tables all though she can't actually hear them Buffy is certain some of them are screaming oh god the pain.

Xander looked around at all the bringer bodies before turning to Clark. At least Anya will be safe from any demon Ex's looking for payback. "You couldn't leave us one."

Clark shrugged in innocence how was he supposed to know these people enjoyed fighting so much. "Sorry"

Buffy shrugged not seeing the point bringers are down and she didn't lose a shirt this is a win win. "Don't worry about it besides now we know what's after us."

Anya looked at them. "Well what are they?"

Buffy looked at them. "They're a piece from my past but right now I gotta call Giles and the Watcher's council they need to know what we're up against. It was nice meeting you Clark."

Willow shrugged not sure what to make of it. She really wants to be 'supporto gal' to Xander and turn Anya's new squeeze into a toad but after hearing what they went through. She can't do it. "Well it was nice meeting you Clark. But I think we're all going to be needed here."

Dawn looked at Clark and Anya and she guesses she should be happy for them. But it really bites how badly this chain of events screwed over Xander. Though on the other hand Xander never had to give up a baby for the fate of the world like they had to in order to save everyone… well for now she'll be happy for Anya after all Xander left her in the rain at the wedding.

Dawn looked at the two her decision made. "So can I ask you something, something about the baby?"

Anya shrugged not seeing any reason why not. "Sure, I don't see any harm in it… except for the deep emotional harm."

Dawn looked at the two. "Well it's just if you two want a baby so much why don't you two just try again?"

Anya looked at her and frowned actually thankful for the support but. "According to Lionel they had to pump me full of a very specific drug to make me compatible with Clark."

Dawn innocently shrugged. "Well why don't you go to Lionel and ask him to try to make it again? We all know there's a Lionel Luthor in this world."

Anya looked at her for a moment before it sunk in and turned to Clark. "Why didn't we go to Lionel already, he considers you a son in this world?"

Clark looked at her. "Because it took six years of me... in a lab... to figure out how to make someone compatible with me… I just didn't want to get your hopes up."

Anya glared at him. "Thank you for trying to protect me but I'd like to know."

Clark nodded in understanding. "I'll call and see if he has any results."

Anya's eyes widened she's going to kill him, reap bloody vengeance upon him with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. Not now though later. "You've already started getting tested?"

Clark gave an innocent shrug. "It was curiosity and for you… I was willing to do it."

Anya looked at him. "Then set up a meeting I want to know."

Clark nodded in agreement. "It was nice meeting you Ho...Dawn."

Dawn nodded she wanted to hate him for hurting Xander but after what the scooby did to Anya she's just happy to see her smile again. "Good luck you two… call us if you need anything."

"That goes both ways Dawn." Clark assured her.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Lionel sat with a female… he knows. They're the only ones in the building he wasn't taking any chances tonight. She's not happy to see him but she was more then willing to help the traveler. The woman wanted to make a good first impression with Kal El. Lionel expected Clark to be civilized. Both however were thrown off by the conversation two people were having on the way here as Lionel listened.

"Anya I'm not doing it." Clark replied.

"Why not? Wouldn't want me to be on top for a change." Anya asked flippant. "We live in a capitalist world Clark and the farm's not exactly rolling in it."

"I'm not saving people's lives and chagrining for it." Clark replied

"Why not?" Anya whined. "Buffy's former orgasm friend with the giant forehead does it all the time while seeking redemption."

"Well that sounds like a mercenary getting paid not redemption." Clark replied.

Anya shrugged well the magic box is doing good so that will do for now. "Just saying it's an option." Anya opened the door and smiled seeing the devil. "Hello evil man do you have any news about me and Clark's child."

Clark groaned. "Thanks Ahn that was tact as usual."

Anya shrugged in ignorance she doesn't see the big deal. "I'm excited about potential future spawn so sue me."

Clark gave an innocent shrug he's learned to just accept who she is. "Anya Jenkins, Lionel Luthor… girl I don't know." He's assuming that's a doctor and a very trusting one or he's going to kill Lionel.

Lionel shook her hand and turned to Clark perplexed isn't he moving on a little fast here. "Clark wasn't it not that long ago my son's wife was the obsession of your eye."

Clark nodded. "It was... but what if I told you I spent a year in a place that was only two seconds on earth."

Lionel looked at him with an accepting look of disbelief. "If it was anyone else I'd call you a liar. Though it would explain why you've changed so much over the course of a week."

Clark sat down on the couch across from Lionel and the girl. "So do you have any news?"

Lionel nodded and sat down next to the girl looking at her cringe. One mistake among many he can't take back. Speaking of that he's going to have to tell Lana that he won't kill Clark anymore, he'll find a different way to the final phantom. "Actually we do. Clark Kent I'd like you to meet Patricia Swann, Virgil's daughter."

Clark shook her hand. "I'm sorry about your father, he was a great man."

Patricia nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you, but for now we have some things to discuss."

Anya took Clark's hand and listened ready for what Patricia has to say good or bad. She properly ended things with Xander and now she wants to see the man Clark will become and who she will be regardless of it they have kids or not.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks to everyone who reviewed followed favorited or put in a community More Then a Memory.


End file.
